galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Zybok Agent
The Zybok Agent is a Zybokian that follows the ways of Zybok mysticism. All Zybok Agents are Weapon Adept monks and trade many standard monk abilities out in the same way a Qinggong monk does. Unlike normal alternate abilities, all spell-like abilities the Weapon Adept uses are psychic. Their list of abilities they can trade out are similar to a Qinggong monk but have several differences. All abilities are listed on this page. Beam Sword Crafting: At 1st level the Agent is taught to craft his own master crafted beam sword. This beam sword must be a saber. He gains a beam sword for free but it only does 2d8 damage. At 10th it goes to 4d8. At 10th this point the Agent may alter his sword into any other beam sword by paying the cost difference for crafting. He may also craft an additional beam sword normally once he is level 10. He may upgrade and craft beam swords without the use of a lab. He also gains proficiency with the beam sword. This replaces the Unarmed damage a Monk normally gets. Two Paths: '''At 1st level the Agent chooses a path to power. The first path is '''One With the Universe, an Agent choosing this path uses his Wisdom for all ki powers and AC bonuses. The Second Path is One With Self, 'an Agent choosing this path uses his Charisma for all ki powers and AC bonuses. '''Style Strikes: '''An Agent gets access to different style strikes detailed here. '''Ki Strike: '''An agent at 3rd level can add special properties to his beam sword by spending a ki point. At 3rd level the Agent can add the Keen Property or the Ki Focus abilities to their Beam Sword for 1 minute. At 7th Level the agent can add Lawful or Chaotic to their Beam swords for one minute. At 10th level the agent can add Holy or Unholy to their beam swords for one minute. At 16th level the agent can add Bane, Ki intensifying, or impact to their beam swords for one minute. This ability alters the Ki Strike ability of the unchained monk. '''Bonus Feats: '''At 1st, 2nd and every 4 levels after, an agent can select a bonus feat. These feats must be taken from the following list: Catch Off-guard, Combat Reflexes, Combat Expertise, Armed Deflection, Dodge, Weapon Finesse. At 6th level, the following feats are added to the list: Improved Bull rush, Improved Disarm, Improved Feint, Mobility, Improved Trip, Beam Sword Mastery, and Any Beam sword style feat. At 10th level the following feats are added to the the list: Improved critical, Spring Attack, Vital Strike, Shatter defenses. One With the Universe Path Powers Universe Path 4th-Level Ki Powers *High Jump ( 1 Ki Point) *Sudden Speed (1 Ki Point) *Charm Person (1 Ki Point) *Charm Animal (1 Ki Point) *Detect Thoughts ( 1 Ki Point) *Feather Step (self only, 1 Ki Point) *Ki Stand (0 Ki points) *Augry (1 Ki Point) *Heightened Awareness (1 Ki Point) *Mind Thrust I (1 Ki Point) *Psychic Reading (1 Ki Point) *Ghost Sound (0 Ki Points) Universe Path 6th-Level Ki Powers *Calm Emotions (1 Ki Point) *Enshroud Thoughts (1 Ki Point) *Id Insinuation I (1 Ki Point) *Locate Object (1 Ki Point) *Mental Barrier I (1 Ki Point) *Seek Thoughts (1 Ki Point) *Suggestion (1 Ki Point) *Thought Shield I (1 Ki Point) Universe Path 8th-Level Ki Powers *Aura Sight (1 Ki Point) *Clairaudience-Clairvoyance (1 Ki Point) *Deep Slumber (1 Ki Points) *Force Punch (1 Ki Point) *Gliding Steps (1 Ki Point) *Share Memory (0 Ki) *Whirlwind Attack (2 Ki Points) *Wholeness of Body (2 Ki Points) Universe Path 10th-Level Ki Powers *Charm Monster (1 Ki Point) *Discern Lies (1 Ki Point) *Ego Whip II (1 Ki Point) *Id Insinuation III (1 Ki Point) *Ki Leech (0 Ki) *Fear (1 Ki point) *Greater Bull Rush (2 Ki Points) *Greater Disarm (2 Ki Points) *Greater Feint (2 Ki Points) *Greater Sunder (2 Ki Points) *Ki Hurricane (as the Unchained Monk) *Wind Stance (2 Ki Points) Universe Path 12th-Level Ki Powers *Crushing Despair (1 Ki Point) *Divination (1 Ki Point) *Thought Shield II (1 Ki Point) *Mind Thrust III (1 Ki Point) *Telekinesis (2 Ki Points) Universe Path 14th-Level Ki Powers *Scrying (1 Ki Point) *Suggestion(mass) (1 Ki Point) *Remote Viewing (1 Ki Point) *Retrocognition (1 Ki Point) *Dominate Person (1 Ki Point) *Mind Thrust V (2 Ki Points) *Psychic Crush I (2 Ki Points) *Thought Sense (1 Ki Point) *Thought Shield III (1 Ki Point) *Mind Probe (1 Ki Point) Universe Path 16th-Level Ki Powers *Unconscious Agenda (2 Ki Points) *Psychic Crush II (1 Ki Point) *Mind Thrust VI (1 Ki Point) *Mental Barrier V (1 Ki Point) *Improved Telekinesis (3 Ki Points) Universe Path 18th-Level Ki Powers *Vision (2 Ki Points) *Deflection (3 Ki Points) *Mind Blank (2 Ki Points) *Scrying(greater) (2 Ki Points) *Tower of Iron Will III (1 Ki Points) Universe Path 20th-Level Ki Powers *Pyschic Crush IV (3 Ki Points) *Discern Location (3 Ki Points) *Foresight (3 Ki Points) *Dominate Monster (4 Ki Points) One With Self Path Powers Self Path 4th-Level Ki Powers *High Jump (1 Ki Point) *Sudden Speed (1 Ki Point) *Detect Thoughts (1 Ki Point) *Telekinetic Projectile (0 Ki Points) *Cause Fear (1 Ki Point) *Ear Piercing Scream (1 Ki Point) *Mind Thrust I (1 Ki Point) *Mirror Strike (1 Ki Point) *True Strike (1 Ki Point) *Shocking Grasp (1 Ki Point) *Touch of Combustion (1 Ki Point) *Interrogation (1 Ki Point) *Vocal Alteration (1 Ki Point) Self Path 6th-Level Ki Powers *Seducer's Eyes (1 Ki Point) *Force Punch (2 Ki Points) *Aura Sight (1 Ki Point) *Mindshock (1 Ki Point) *Shatter (1 Ki Point) *Stricken Heart (1 Ki Point) *Unnatural Lust (1 Ki Point) *Ego Whip I (1 Ki Point) *Ki Leech (0 Ki Points) *Mind Thrust III (1 Ki Point) *Rage (1 Ki Point)(self only as the Barbarians Rage) *Synaptic Pulse (2 Ki points) Self Path 8th-Level Ki Powers *Synaptic Pulse, Greater (2 Ki points) *Aura of Doom (1 Ki Point) *Control Summoned Creature (1 Ki point) *Crushing Despair (1 Ki Point) *Balvolt (3 Ki Points) *Bloodlust (1 Ki Point) (self only) *Scrying (1 Ki Point) *Terrible Remose (1 Ki Point) *Aggresive Thundercloud, greater (2 Ki Points) *Fear (1 Ki Point) *Id Insinuation III (1 Ki Point) *Mind Probe (1 Ki Point) *Mindwipe (1 Ki Point) *Pain Strike, Mass (1 Ki Point) *Telekinesis (1 Ki Point) Self Path 10th-Level Ki Powers *Tesla (3 Ki points) *Improved Telekinesis (3 Ki points) *Dominate Person (1 Ki Point) *Ego Whip III (1 Ki Point) *Explode Head (1 Ki Point) *Feast on Fear *Psychic Crush I (2 Ki Points) *Suffocation (2 Ki Points) *Mind Thrust V (2 Ki Points) Self Path 12th-Level Ki Powers *Chain Lightning (2 Ki Points) *Shadow walk (3 Ki Points) *Disintegrate (3 Ki Points) *Enemy Hammer (2 Ki Points) *Foster Hatred (1 Ki Points) *Inflict Pain, Mass (1 Ki Point) Self Path 14th-Level Ki Powers *Bladed Dash, Greater (3 Ki points) *Burst of Force (2 Ki points) *Ectoplasmic Eruption (3 Ki Points) *Finger of Death (3 Ki Points) *Insanity (3 Ki Points) *Ki Shout (3 Ki Points) *Scrying, Greater (2 Ki Points) *Waves of Ecstasy (3 Ki Points) Self Path 16th-Level Ki Powers *Orb of the Void (3 Ki points) *Psychic Crush IV (3 Ki points) *Mental Barrier III (1 Ki Point) *Discern Location (2 Ki Points) *Lightning Stance (3 Ki points) *Forceful Strike (3 Ki Points) Self Path 18th-Level Ki Powers *Deflection (3 Ki Points) *Earthquake (4 Ki Points) *Shout, Greater (3 Ki Points) *Rift of Ruin (4 Ki Points) *Stormbolts (4 Ki Points) Self Path 20th-Level Ki Powers *Dominate Monster (3 Ki Points) *Foresight (3 Ki Points) *Implosion (4 Ki Points) *Massacre (4 Ki Points) *Power Word Kill ( 4 Ki Points) *Telekinetic Storm (4 Ki Points) *Suffocation, Mass ( 5 Ki Points) Style Strikes Like normal style strikes, all Agent style strikes are done during a flurry of blows attack. However, the Agent must be using a beam sword in order to benifit from any of these strikes. *'Charging Flurry: A technique commonly taught with Sokan, the Agent uses the charge to unleash a flurry of attacks. The Agent can move a distance equal to his fast movement bonus. This movement is made as part of the Agent's flurry of blows attack and does not require an additional attack. At the end of this movement, the Agent must make an attack against an adjacent foe. This movement may be between attacks. This movement provokes an attack of opportunity as normal. *'Disarming Slash:' Considered a basic maneuver of Form I, the disarming slash is very well utilized among the agents. Whenever you successfully perform a disarm or sunder combat maneuver against an opponent you also injur their hand. The opponent suffers a -4 to all further attack rolls using the hand that held the weapon until healed. Consecutive Disarming Slash strikes do not stack, but it can be used on different hands. *'Dulon:' The Agent holds the hilt's pommel at his midsection with the blade thirty degrees up and slashes at high velocity and with great force. This hit strikes with enough force to disorrient the foe. If the attack hits then the Agent may make a combat maneuver check against the target (using the base attack bonus of the attack used to hit the foe). If successful, the target is staggered for 1 round. *'Great Sweep:' A signature move of Form I, the Agent makes a great sweeping attack to hit multiple foes. The Agent makes one attack roll against two adjacent foes. If they are both hit by the attack then roll damage once and apply it to each foe. *'Flowing Water:' After attack and sword lock, the Agent uses the opponent's pull back to move his blade in. This allows you to more easily strike at the foe's weapon. If the attack hits you may make a free sunder attempt on the opponent's weapon (using the base attack bonus of the attack that hit). *'Falling Leaf:' Also known as "Slash from the sky," the Agent, with his back to the attacker, spins around while jumping to bring down his might on his foe. The Agent may make take a 5' step but move 10' instead. If this attack hits the Agent rolls his beam sword damage twice, adding both rolls together before applying his Dexterity/Strength and other modifiers to the damage. This bonus damage is not multiplied on a critical hit. *'Pass the Blade:' A very rare technique used with the rare Trakata style. The Agent deactivates his blade as he attacks, bypassing the opponent's block before igniting the blade into the foe. The Agent makes his attack against the foe's flat-footed AC. *'Shiim:' This is a minute wound to an opponent with the edge of a beam sword's blade. The attack is meant as more of an insult than a deadly wound. If the attack hits it deals minimum damage. However, the Agent may make a free Intimidate check to demoralize their opponent, gaining a +4 bonus on the check. *'Spinning Attack: '''A signature move of the rare Trispzest style, the Agent leaps into the air and spins, attacking all foes within reach. Instead of his normal flurry of blows, the Agent gains a number of attacks equal to the number of attacks he would normally have with his flurry of blows, The attacks are all made at the Agent's highest base attack bonus without the normal penalties for using flurry. Each attack must be made against a different opponent. *'Sun Djem:''' This is the act of disarming the opponent. It is a classic Form I move and most Agents learn this or a similar technique. If the attack hits the Agent may attempt a free disarm combat maneuver (using the base attack bonus of the attack that hit).